


Best Choice

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is adopted, Lee Chan and Boo Seungkwan are kids, Lee Chan is adopted, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Kim Mingyu and Lee Jihoon is already married for five years when they finally adopted a child.





	Best Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't research woohoooo

Kim Mingyu and Lee Jihoon is already married for five years when they finally adopted a child.

At first, everything in their relationship is rocky. They met as rival university football players, hooked up for a one night stand that they swore to never happen again, but actually happened a few time before they commit on an exclusive relationship. The relationship itself was casual, they date, they kiss, have sex, and all that jazz, but when they started working and living together, they found that the other is important to them and they'd do anything to make the relation work, through shared beds, washing dishes together, doing the laundry, and cooking food for each other. They were on their seventh year when they finally said they loved each other. That's when Jihoon proposed and Mingyu accepted it in a heartbeat.

Their parents were against them. Mingyu's mother thought it's just a phase, his father almost never talk to him, Jihoon's parents outright disowned him. At the beginning of their relationship, they could always hear the distaste in their tone when they visit each other's house, and that's what triggered them to move on themselves. Their friends supported their relationship, but there were some who would voice out how Jihoon looked like he's been neglecting Mingyu or how clingy Mingyu is. Over time, they realised that that's just how the other would act and gotten over it. When Mingyu and Jihoon got married in paper, all their friends are present and truly happy for them.

After marriage, they worked hard. They want to prove to everyone that their partner will won't be a hindrance for their dreams like their parents told them. They want to prove everyone wrong about their assumption that being in a gay relationship won't be the end of their careers. Through hard work and dedication, they achieved their dreams. Jihoon is an editor for a trusted news magazine, while Mingyu got in the advertising company he's been raving about. Together, they built their solid foundation on their careers. No one scorned them for being married to another man, no one cared since they don't have anything to complain with their work, appearance, or attitude. They are just like any other men married to someone.

On their fifth year of marriage, when they finally settled their student loans, other obligations; when they finally a permanent house over their heads and stable source of income and savings, they talked about having a baby.

It all started when Jeonghan and Seungcheol adopted one. A precious Seungkwan who loves to talk, to cling to everyone, and to sing. The cheeky brat, someone who loves to show off his talents and someone who could capture everyone's heart in a beat. Mingyu adores Seungkwan, he loves giving little him a piggyback ride, giving him sweets, dancing and playing with him. At some point, Jeonghan and Seungcheol trusted them with Seungkwan when they both have to work overnight or a plan for themselves. Mingyu and Jihoon are Seungkwan's favourite uncles, and his parents exploited that the two are good at parenting.

After a night with him, with Seungkwan leaving their house in high spirits and the two in various state of exhaustion, Mingyu talked to Jihoon.

"Hey, Jihoonie. I know this is sudden. I know we're both busy with our jobs, but we finally have our own house, and we have stable income. But, do you wanna adopt a kid too?" Mingyu asked Jihoon, on the verge of falling asleep. Jihoon hummed.

"I'm shocked you just brought it up now. I thought you'd ask on our second year of marriage," Jihoon joked. Mingyu smiled, he really want to build a family with Jihoon. He's actually been planning since he first realised he loved Jihoon.

"But would you say yes?"

"Of course. But we have to discuss this with clear and not sleep derived minds. Let's talk about this tomorrow." Jihoon said and settled down. Mingyu hugged him close and they both fell asleep.

They talked about it, and they both planned long and hard to not fuck it up. They asked for Jeonghan and Seungcheol's help, who are glad to assist them and talk them through the process of adoption, what they need, what they have to show. They also sent messages to their families about it, but both are ignored. In time, when they finally adopt a kid, they hoped to rekindle their relationship with their parents too.

* * *

 

Child support services wants to know everything, from their mental health to their capacity to support a child. They have positive results, but they are required to have a constant watch over the kid. Both have option to work from home at most thrice a week, so they have it covered. They could alter the days they could look over the kid and one day they could both watch for him. The thought of spending time together as whole family excites both Mingyu and Jihoon.

When all are covered, they have to look for a kid that's both comfortable with them. It's the most crucial part. Even if they have all the capacity to care for a child, if a child won't be suitable for them, nothing will progress. It's the fear that Jihoon always feel. What if the child got afraid of his stoic face, or his aloof disposition? Still, Mingyu is there to ease him.

They went to an orphanage run by their community. The kids there are used to house works, like cleaning around and cooking, they are also responsible and full of energy. Both Mingyu and Jihoon are overwhelmed by the possibility that one could be their future son.

Son, because even if they don't have a gender preference for the child, both don't know how to care for a girl. They are men themselves, most of their friends are male, they don't understand most of the women's woes, and they are very afraid to handle them. So they both decided that adopting a girl would be a very high wall and challenge that they are not yet ready to take. And a son means that they could understand them better.

A perfect one came over while the couple is busy observing the children and Jihoon is playing western pop music. A small boy while excited smile approached Jihoon.

“You know that song?!” he excitedly asked. Chan, if Jihoon could remember clearly.

“Yeah. You're a fan of Michael Jackson?” he asked the boy. Chan nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! I love Billie Jeans! Like this!” Chan danced to the chorus of the song. Mingyu looked over them and smiled at the scene. Jihoon nodded and clapped when Chan finished his song.

“You're a good dancer. Do you know more if his songs?” Jihoon asked and held his phone to play another song. Chan took the seat next to him and peak at his phone.

“He have more songs?! Let me hear it!” he excitedly said. Jihoon smiled and choose another song.

“Of course, he's the King of Pop.” He shared. Chan looked at him like he did something amazing.

“King?! That's cool!” he said and bob his head to the tune of Thriller. Jihoon and Mingyu locked eyes and smiled.

Maybe, they found him.

* * *

They learned that even if Lee Chan, four years old, is the youngest if the kids, he's the one who stayed longer in the orphanage. He's the first infant that the community have adopted. That's why he gets along with everyone and felt the most responsible.

After the visit on the orphanage, Jihoon have been silent. Mingyu looked over him while lying on their bed. Jihoon is awake but silent.

“Hey, are you okay?” Mingyu asked. Jihoon looked at him, eyes full of emotions but unreadable.

“Gyu, I never thought I'd fell in love at first sight.” Jihoon shared. Mingyu frowned.

“What?” he asked. Jihoon smiled and caressed his face and Mingyu felt ease wash over him.

“I think we found him.” Jihoon finally said, eyes teary. Mingyu understood and hugged Jihoon close. He felt the other cry on his chest, and he does the same.

The whole night, they talked about their future.

* * *

They were asked to meet him a few more times. And they were never surer than any other decisions they made. Chan held a special place in their hearts since day one. Jihoon loved how bright and responsible the boy is, while Mingyu loved how the other never fails to cheer up the other kids in the orphanage. He's so strong and so charismatic. It feels sad that they have to take Chan away from his friends, but they want to give Chan a better life.

They started buying his necessities, bed, clothes, toys, etc. Their saving might have been cut in half, but their joy is limitless when they thought that Chan will enjoy it.

They consult many friends, but they are sure Chan will be the child they want to nurture. When they told Chan about it, he immediately hugged them tightly.

“We’ll still come back here, right?” he asked. Mingyu and Jihoon looked at each other and hugged the boy.

“Of course. Whenever you wanted.” Jihoon promised. Chan smiled up at them.

“Thank you!” he said.

When they brought Chan home, all their friends, and Seungkwan welcomed him. And for the first time, they saw him cry with a smile on his face.

Mingyu and Jihoon knew they made the best choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
